Rohoph/P-Dialogue
This is Rohoph's P-Dialogue! It generally concerns Mardek speaking to Rohoph about his past. Levels Note: Rohoph speaks backstory segments as Mardek gains levels. Chapter 2 Level 5 ;Rohoph :I have been watching your progress recently, Mardek, since you joined the Guard, and I must say, I'm impressed. You've come a long way from the innocent, clueless young lad I bonded with all those years ago. :It is looking very likely that my plan will be a success after all, despite the setback... Yes, a lone Hero is more than a match for a whole faceless army in this universe... ;Mardek :Well, what are you talking about? ;Rohoph :Hm? Oh, nevermind. I'm just thinking aloud. You'd best get back to your own business, Mardek. Level 9 ;Mardek :Hey Rohoph... What ARE you anyway? ;Rohoph :I thought we'd been over this before? I am a Healer, an 'angel'. ;Mardek :Well, that doesn't tell me a lot... Can you tell me more about you angels? ;Rohoph :Sigh... I suppose we'll be stuck together for a while, so it's best to lighten the darkness of your ignorance early to prevent awkward questions at inconvenient times... :I am of a race called the Annunaki. We hail from... another planet... called Anshar. Do you comprehend this, Mardek? Did you know that Belfan is not the only world in the universe? There are many others, each with life of their own. Some with no life at all. ;Mardek :Well, I know now! ;Rohoph :Hm, yes. We annunaki are the most advanced race in this region of space, both magically and technologically. DESPITE what the aruans might think. Hmph. :We are peacekeepers, traditionally, and our society is highly ordered. We feel that more primitive races can benefit from the order we keep, so we tend to educate any new races that we meet about our values, our morals, our ways, gradually accepting them into our own society. :However, we must wait for races to reach a certain level of development naturally before interfering; it's all part of our wonderful system of rules and protocols. This is to ensure that we don't let a bunch of savage barbarians into space, for the same reason you'd not want to give a child a sword. ;Mardek :We were never allowed swords when we were little, but I always thought we'd use them properly! We weren't as stupid as the adults seemed to think! ;Rohoph :Ah, and that's the thing. You didn't THINK you were that stupid, but that's because you were too stupid to realise that you were. You see? Looking back, do you realise now that you've matured a lot since then? ;Mardek :Well... ;Rohoph :I should have thought more before asking that. :Anyway, we have contacted and guided Belfan in the past, but our time to officially integrate it into our society is centuries away. Your planet has a long way to go yet before it is worthy. :Now, I tire of this idle banter. You know more about me now, and this is good, for you at least, but can we get back to work? I'd prefer to think to myself than talk, if you don't mind. Level 12 ;Mardek :So if your planet is so great, Rohoph, why are you here? ;Rohoph :It was an accident. Believe me when I say I'd rather not be here at all. My presence here, and my current dependent state, bring me much shame. :But it seems that your planet has a particularly unusual gravitational field, for some reason unbeknownst to me. The craft I was in was a frail one, and couldn't fight against the pull, so I crashed here. Then I died, and you found me, and here I am. ;Mardek :Well, that still doesn't tell me why you were flying around here in the first place rather than sitting at home reading stories around a fire with your friends... ;Rohoph :Ah yes, I did fail to elaborate on that, didn't I? Sigh. I suppose I'll indulge your HUMAN curiosity; you've earned that much from me. :The annunaki used to be a great race, run by a high council, the Governance de Magi, of which I was a member. I and the others were overseers of our entire world... and it ran like clockwork. A society built on beautiful Order. :But then that Order became Chaos when a strange meteorite fell from the sky one day... It was brought to us, the council, to decide what to do with it, and as soon as they saw it, my follow governors became enraptured by it for some reason. :It corrupted their minds. The friends I once knew and loved gradually died, and were replaced by monsters inhabiting their shells. Perhaps not literally - they didn't LOOK any different - but it was still the same. :They changed their views, their policies, and became more brutal, more merciless. They became tyrants. And it seemed they were unaware that they were changing at all. :I had to do something, to return Anshar to Order and to Light, so I tried destroying the meteorite - the 'Violet Crystal', as we came to call it - but they caught me, and sentenced me to be executed. :I escaped. I fled, to consider my next move. And here I am now, years later, and no closer to my goal. ;Mardek :Well, I'd love to help you destroy the crystal thingy! ;Rohoph :Indeed, and you will be helping me too, when you are ready. :But that day is not yet here. Come along now; we have more immediate matters of concern to attend to. Chapter 3 Level 15 ;Rohoph :Yes, Mardek? Do you want to hear more of my terrific backstory? ;Mardek :Well, yes please! ;Rohoph :What would you like to know? ;Mardek :Well, tell me more about this Government of Mage's Eye that you were in! It sounds exciting, like some secret club! ;Rohoph :Sigh... As you wish. If only to rid you of your wearisome ignorance on the matter. :The -Governance de Magi- was not merely a 'secret club'; we were the rulers of Anshar, and the most powerful beings on the planet, too, in terms of magical ability as well as authority. Not to brag, of course. :You see, we annunaki were a very magical society. We focused on teaching and learning magic in very organised ways, rather than this irritating 'let's see what I pick up over the years!' approach to thaumaturgic accumulation that you people on THIS world seem to follow. :We had several prestigious schools, each devoted to a separate Element of magical study. I went to the Light one, for example, which taught me how to be a Healer. :The system is very hierarchical, based on intelligence and talent. The more skilled and experienced students teach the less skilled, and so on; there are many 'levels' of skill in each school, which we each ascend if we are competent enough. ;Mardek :Like the Knights and Guards and stuff in the Royal Guard? ;Rohoph :Yes, sort of, though none of us have actual labelled ranks; we are each individuals, rather than mere members of a specific class. We are not teachers or students, but both simultaneously. :The wisest, most powerful member of each school is chosen to represent that element in the Governance de Magi. This gives us seven intelligent, highly qualified members, of all of the elements that annunaki can commonly be: fire, water, air, earth, light, dark and aether. :We feel it is best that each 'type' of citizen gets a say in the way the world is run, so that there is no tyranny or prejudice towards any one group. Everyone has equal rights, and generally we can all come to an agreement that is satisfactory for us all. :(Though at times not as adequate as some of us may prefer... The road to Hell is paved with 'compromises'... bah.) ;Mardek :What? ;Rohoph :Never mind. As I was saying... :This USED to be the case, and it was wonderful. Utopian, I think. Or as close as any race can reasonably approach, at least. :Until that damned -Violet Crystal- ruined it all... :Since then, the dark governor, Anu, has taken over as a self-proclaimed 'Master' of the GdM, as he best represents the changing minds of the others, and... ugh, it pains me to think of all this. :And on that note, yet again I am tired of talking of this right now. It brings back unpleasant memories. So if it's all the same to you, can we get a move on now? Level 23 ;Rohoph :Mardek, I've been noticing recently how you seem to be gathering quite a few allies together, and I would recommend against this, and that you seem to be getting emotionally attached to them. I would recommend against this. :Keep a working relationship with them, that's fine, and will help us greatly on our mission at the end, but just do not become -emotionally- attached to them. :That just leaves open the possibility of emotional blackmail by your enemies. I am sure you have heard tales of a great Hero surrendering to the Villain some kind of Doomsday Device that he stole, or meant to destroy, just to save the petty, insignificant life of his friend who was held hostage... :I want to avoid such situations if at all possible. We gain strength from remaining stoic in relationships with others, not from dependence or irrational emotional attachments. :This is just my advice. Take it or leave it, but I'm telling you, you'll regret it if you think I'm wrong. Level 30 ;Rohoph :We are accumulating great power these days, Mardek, we truly are. You're surely one of the finest warriors on this world now, and though you are still fragile compared to the majority of my kin, I can see their defeat at your hands becoming a more and more realistic scenario. :I feel that our time on this world will be coming to an end soon. You must prepare yourself, Mardek, for we are the only ones who can save Anshar. ;Mardek :Well, I want to stay here... ;Rohoph :THEY don't CARE what you WANT. What you want from life and what you GET are entirely different. I WANTED to stay on Anshar, but now I am here. But not for much longer... :The other governors threaten the whole galaxy with their evil, if left to their own devices. If we stay here, they'll take away your life like they took away mine. Going after them may still rob you of many desires from life, but it is not a matter of choice. :We will defeat them, and we will return Anshar to Light, and to Order. This is your fate and mine, Mardek. Destiny awaits. Locations Events/areas not listed below ;Rohoph :Yes Mardek? You wanted to speak to me? Well, I'm afraid I have nothing to say to you right now. With an Elemental Crystal in possession ;Rohoph :We carry with us the power of the planet, the essence of the elements, power beyond words... Believe me when it says it takes much willpower to resist using them for our own ends. But we must not fall to that level of villainy. After accepting Elwyen's date invitation ;Rohoph :A word of advice, Mardek: though allies and friends are good and fine and can help you when you are in need, try not to get too close to them, for then they have the potential to destroy you utterly. Rarely of their own accord, but they can become tools for Evil to use to toy with your emotions, to cripple you. Beware. Goznor ;Rohoph :You know, I've always wondered why this town is so SMALL... A few rural-looking houses, and this is the greatest settlement in the North? It baffles the mind, how you humans operate. Gem Mine (Chapter 2) ;Rohoph :I feel a strange sensation in this place... More than mere bandits. I cannot say any more right now, but be on your guard, Mardek. Lake Qur (underwater, except main area in Chapter 3) ;Rohoph :My people have technology for travelling underwater, you know. We have built cities beneath our seas... Marvellous things, they are. Simply astounding. :Oh, how I miss my home... But I will return one day. We'll see to that. And when I do, an age of peace and Light will dawn. Canonia ;Rohoph :A sleepy town like this is a target for the merciless forces of darkness. Tainted Grotto ;Rohoph :Watch out for poisonous monsters in this place. It is best, I would say, to heal after battle rather than during it, lest you get poisoned again in the same battle, having wasted an item or spell. Goznor (during invasion) ;Rohoph :Damn you, Moric... Goznor Sewer ;Rohoph :This primitive waste-handling system is grotesquely inefficient and offensive to all of my senses. I would like it very much if we could get out of here as soon as possible. Catacombs (during quest) ;Rohoph :Moric is close... I can sense him. We must keep going. Catacombs (after quest) ;Rohoph :Though Moric is gone from here now, there are still residual traces of his necromantic thaumaturgy lingering in the air, animating the corpses here. Beware. Trilobite Cave ;Rohoph :Do we really have to be in this cave? The air is so very stale, and I cannot see how this moves us any closer to our important goals. Cambria ;Rohoph :Fascinating... A village of yet another sentient race, hidden away like this? I could perhaps understand their reasoning for wishing to remain distant... but alas. I shan't elaborate. You wouldn't like it. Moric's Battleship ;Rohoph :Despite the dire circumstances, I can't help but feel rather chuffed to be inside a construction of my own race once more. I have been rather homesick, and this relieves that somewhat. :But I freely admit that this is not the time for that, and that Moric must be stopped. We must hurry, as the fate of your world hangs in the balance. Sun Temple (during mission) ;Rohoph :Remember, Mardek; we are on a mission. There is no time for idle banter. Xantusia ;Rohoph :Your world seems to have its fair share of these villages of odd sentients, hidden deep in caves. It's most peculiar. Sandflow Caves ;Rohoph :It is... stiflingly warm in here. I would prefer it if we could find a way out of here soon. Spaceship ???? ;Rohoph :Hmm. I won't tell you what this is because your tiny mind would not be able to understand, but it is most unusual to see it here as it is. It must not have been here long, either; I can tell by its condition. We should keep a note of its location; it may become relevant in the future. Dark Temple (during quest) ;Rohoph :I ABOMINATE this place. There's one on every world, and I hate them all. Some claim that they are 'necessary', these Dark Crystals, to maintain 'Balance', but I've always thought that's rot. Rubbish. We don't NEED Dark, only Light; all life would be better that way. Gem Mine (Chapter 3) ;Rohoph :This place brings back memories, but I can't help but wonder what madness drove you to explore here again. Sun Temple (after completing Sun Temple quest) ;Rohoph :Is there any reason that we return to this place? I am not aware of one. Nevertheless, I rather like this temple; the Light energies are soothing and pleasant to my very soul. Dark Temple (after quest) ;Rohoph :It is GOOD that this place is drained of power and dead. The region will flourish and thrive now that evil has been driven from the land. Warport ;Rohoph :These... 'Warports' seem exceedingly inefficient... yet I must give your people credit for this. We have a similar means of transportation on my homeworld of Anshar, yet our portals are fully public and require no payment to use, and are dotted about our streets for ease of travel. Aeropolis ;Rohoph :THIS is more like I'd expect from a city. It reminds me of many cities on Anshar, only smaller, and far more primitive. Saul's Dungeon ;Rohoph :This place reeks of death and misery. Ir brings back strong memories of Moric; his study was very much like this. The same aura of doom and gloom. I hate it. It offends everything that I stand for, desecrating the deceased like this. Ugh. Let's hurry up and get out of here. Lake Qur (underwater main area, Chapter 3) ;Rohoph :You may not be able to perceive them, but this water is full of nano-particles that used to comprise Moric's battleship... It dissolved when it 'self-destructed', but as it fell into the lake, many of its solid components, like the droma, remain largely intact. :And I must note that I see no human remains anywhere. ;Mardek :Then that means Deugan could have survived! ;Rohoph :It COULD mean that, or it could just mean that somebody took his body. Or that he fell elsewhere. Do not get your hopes up. Water/Fire/Earth Temples (before taking crystal) ;Rohoph :These Temples of Crystals on your worlds are strewn across the landscape higgledy-piggledy, hidden from prying eyes. On Anshar, there was more Order; we arranged our temples in cities, free for all to visit. Of course, this is because our morality was in check and there was no chance of villains seizing the Crystals out of powerlust. :At least, that is the way it USED to be. With these current circumstances, I can only wonder what has been done with the Elemental Crystals of my world. Water/Fire/Earth Temples (after taking crystal) ;Rohoph :Though it pains me to see an elemental temple in this drained state, it is a necessary and *temporary* step in our mission. Once we can make sure the King cannot acquire the Crystals, we shall return them to their rightful places and the temples will return to full vigour once more. Crimson Peak ;Rohoph :I have precious little to say about this furnace of the earth. Let us make a move on. Lifewood ;Rohoph :I like the feeling of this place. It's... pleasant. Full of vitality. I feel a century old again! Lost Monastery ;Rohoph :No... I KNOW the feeling of this place. The feeling of mind-warping, of madness. It is horribly familiar. Get done with your business in here QUICKLY, then we must get out. Miasmal Citadel ;Rohoph :We travel so many places that reek of death and despair... I do so wish I could cleanse and cure them, purify them with brilliant Light. Alas, my ability to do so was lost with my old form. Dreamwood/Goznor Secret Shop/Dreamcave/Dreamrealm - Canonia Woods/Dreamrealm - Tainted Grotto/Dreamshrine/Astral Tunnel/Earth Temple Dreamrealm Note: This is automatically triggered when pressing P in these areas. Other party members can't be talked to. ;Rohoph :I have better things to do than waste time with idle banter. Category:P-Dialogue Archives